Solider
by Siren's pen
Summary: Earth has died giving everyone few options, stay on Earth and die, join the colony Program, or join the armed forces. Marina chose the Marines, now on a so called routine mission they crash on a small colony location, to find a really big problem, and the xenos are not the only problem, the Hunters have come to fix the mess as well. M mostly for language content.
1. Taking it all in

**Okay, so my last AVP story was…defiantly lacking I may continue but…it might not be likely, I started playing the AVP game again and I finally let go of my pride and played the Marine story, and to say the least I have gained a new respect for both Predator and Alien, they are both freaking terrifying! XD alright but here is my new crack at the AVP series. **

_Fear gripped me as I stumbled blindly down the corridor, the sounds never stopping. Screams, gun shots, and that clicking noise…I froze turning my eyes wide as I looked back nothing…at least that's what I prayed was there. I walked backwards slowly my heart stopping at every new sound, then it all stopped…_

"_Hello?" I whispered…_

"_Hello….Hello…Hello…" I held back a scream as my whisper was played back, then the clicking noises sounded again. _

"_God…kill me now…"_

"_Why?" I froze again, the black darkness had spoken but there was no one there…_

I sat up in bed and regretted it as my head collided with the bunk above mine.

"Ow shit, Mother—"

"What the fuck just happened?" I glanced up from rubbing my soon to be bruised temple to my partner, Samantha.

"Besides me losing a few more brain cells nothing out of the ordinary…" I sighed, she snickered.

"You have brain cells left?" I growled softly pulling my sweat drenched pillow from the floor and whacking the black haired girl, she dodged my swipe easily still laughing about my admission of still housing brain cells.

"So…why did you whack your head?" I sighed leaning against the wall of our room.

"Bad dream." Her head hung back down, I was tempted to swipe at her again but decided against the attack.

"About?" I sighed.

"No clue, I was running and there was gun fire, and xeno screams, along with people screams…and something else." She looked to me her blue eyes alight with interest.

"Sounds pretty spooky…" I nodded silently, remembering the eerie recording of my fearful whisper and then the reply…I shivered.

"You cold?" I sighed, looking to her I smiled softly.

"Nah…" She sighed, and pulled back up.

"Go back to bed, Corporal is making us take early rounds tomorrow." I sighed hugging my pillow close as I lay back down, sleep over came my fear and thankfully no more dreams plagued me that night.

"Why does he make us do this every damn morning!" I winced as Sam gripped once more about our ever-present situation of landing the ship, Corporal Smith usually had us on this duty, maybe because he was still pissed that Sam had turned down his lunch date…or because I was one of the few people that could pilot the craft. Sam sat in the secondary control seat glaring at the instant coffee in her cup.

"You keep making that face it'll freeze like that…" I mumbled as I checked all the usual aircraft stats. Making sure all engines worked at regular capacity, and if the main deck areas, where many of the other Marines worked was stable with oxygen flow and gravity deployment. I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"So where are we going again?" Sam looked to me her blue eyes dull with lack of sleep.

"Some planet that sent a distress beacon, I think it's a Weyland Yutani colony." Sam perked up a bit.

"Ooo maybe they have a club! And cute colony boys!" I rolled my eyes and checked of the systems deploying some of the power to the back thrusters, we were the one ship of about 10, so it was a simple mission, a drop and go kind of thing.

"Alright Marina, Sam you two are off duty till someone calls and asks for your assistance." I turned there was Corporal Smith, he was your average jar head, clean cut, well built, tanned skin from being out in the sun, and charcoal black eyes. He watched Sam pass; I rolled my eyes holding back a groan. He was practically a dog in heat whenever Sam was around, and sometimes she tended to use that to her benefit. Sam glared ahead and pushed past him, I followed hoping to get in a shower before we landed.

"Hey Marina where are you going?" I turned to smile at Sam.

"I need a shower meet you in the mess hall 'kay?" She nodded and turned left disappearing from sight. I sighed that dream still absorbed in my head. I went to the female wash racks and removed the standard space travel suit, a plain navy blue suit that did nothing for curves. I sighed, I used to be different I had never planed on joining the armed forces, but when Earth began to show signs of becoming uninhabitable many choices where taken from me. Either stay on Earth and die, join the space colony project, or in my case the armed forces….They had placed me in basic training and tested me, one of the only reasons I got into the Marines was because I didn't panic very easily…I blame too much cartoons. I sighed stepping in the warmed liquid solution, it wasn't pure water, no that was saved for drinking instead this chemical solution was used as both cleansing product and energy. I sighed rubbing my neck, Earth had been dead for…15 years now, I was beginning to forget what life was like living on solid ground. I shrugged my shoulders moving them about a little bit then I stretched sighing softly as my joint popped and shifted into place. The shower stopped and I walked out the chemical solution dried almost instantly from my skin, and hair, I paused looking into a mirror across from me, Sam had long black locks beautiful blue eyes and a nice sun kissed tanned skin. I was plain not to say I wasn't somewhat attractive, long brown hair and green eyes, with a soft pale skin and thanks to constant exercise a slim lithe body. I shook my head focus now is not the time to be vain. I pulled on my suit and walked out, only to hear the sirens start blaring…this was new but like any other situation I stayed calm and ran forward to the artillery room, I needed my pistol and my armor.

"Everyone who is not of importance to help get to a damn seat!" I ignored the gruff voice of the Commander, jogging down the hall to the armory, I entered to find a few others had the same idea as me, I pulled on my armor and head set, with both communicator and motion detector…and prayed.

"Marina!" I turned there was Sam ready and armed she threw me my pistol, She and I cried out as the ship jolted and we both felt to the floor.

"We are going down I repeat we are going down!" I looked up and Sam did as well, we grabbed on to something closed our eyes and waited.

**All right here is my first crack at it, please read a review. **


	2. What have we gotten into

**Alrighty here is my next chapter . I am using the plot somewhat for my inspiration the characters are mine, but I am in no way making money from this. **

I shifted groaning in pain…

"Sugar honey iced tea…" I mumbled softly, as I shifted on the cot I had been placed on.

"Hello?" I shifted again at the sound of Sam's voice. I opened my eyes wincing once again as the light over me caused a sharp pain to stab into my head.

"Hello?" I replied my voice betraying the feeling of pain I felt.

"Holy shit Marina?" I winced opening my eyes and lifting myself from the cot.

"Yeah…please stop shouting I am in enough pain as is…" I heard a soft chuckle from her end of the comm. she sighed then.

"Glad to hear your voice…"

"What happened?" I asked as I moved my legs over to the side of the cot, the room was dark, a storage unit area?

"Something happened and the other 9 ships, they were all destroyed our ship was lucky to even land you hit your head pretty hard a group took you to the compound, but God Marina its worse then everyone thought…." I stopped shifting as I heard a noise; I held my breath praying nothing would creep out from the darkness that surrounded me, the only source of light above me.

"Marina?" I jumped completely forgetting Sam for a moment.

"Yeah I'm still here…" She gave a sigh, now listen something happened, the group that took you scattered not long ago I am not sure where but I know they are close, here I'll give you a guide on the headset." True to her word a small arrow appeared and began to shift pointing into the darkness…They had trained us for this in the simulations, I had done well enough but just like years ago when I was a child that darkness held something in it that I didn't want to find there…I glared and shook my head, you are stronger then that. I stood, my knees nearly gave under my sudden weight, but I leaned against the cot as regained my bearings.

"Be careful Marina…" I didn't reply as I walked forward pulling my pistol out from its holster on my thigh a couple of cartridges strapped to my other thigh held more rounds if I were to run out, I needed to find more, I thanked every deity who's name I knew as I found a flash light on the ground. I turned in on quickly and held back a scream as it illuminated a corpse…I didn't know who it was I walked slowly forward, xeno's had defiantly gotten to the poor Marine…. I shifted away, my stomach flipping repeatedly as I noticed the blood trails…I walked slowly my boots clacking on the metal plates… I moved along, my flash light shinning on ever corner, I had a few flares that I would use only when my flash light was not enough.

"Okay Marina you need to get down those steps, and you remember the motion detector, if it starts beeping and you see the spots it means xeno's are close…" I shivered thankfully nothing a shown up on the motion detector so I was safe…for now. I moved along a long corridor with thankfully some damn light. **Beep** I froze, looking to my motion detector, a light blue dot was approaching from behind, I held my breath and turned gun aimed and ready to shoot at anything…I stopped there was nothing there. I jumped yelping as the light beside my head burst and cloaked the little area in darkness.

"Fuck…" I whispered, the dot was moving around sporadically and I knew I was in big trouble. I ran then, my heart beating faster as I heard that ever familiar scream of the xeno behind me, oh god it was calling for friends! I joined the Marines not because I was strong and brave, no I joined because I was scared, I was scared of dying…I thought joining would take the fear away but it just reinforced the fears that already lurked in the reassesses if my mind. I ran but I began to slow, my legs began to cramp and my lungs weren't pulling in enough air to help me keep up my pace…I cried out as I tripped on some fallen debris, and instantly I felt the monster land on me, it had managed to keep up with me, I struggled as the creature hissed in my ear, my heart beating faster, I looked frantically and saw my pistol in desperation my head shot back connecting with the muzzle of the xenomorph it fell back with a cry of pain, I winced feeling the wet substance of saliva and blood run down my scalp. I pushed forward as the xenomorph frantically lashed its tail at me trying to hit me, I grabbed the pistol and turned my finger pulled the trigger and with a sharp pop the bullet ripped from the chamber and into the skull of the xeno…I sat back as the creature flailed for a few seconds in pain the all movement ceased, my breath came in labored pants and I held back the urge to cry…the simulations had never prepared me for the fear…in simulates you live…here you have no better chance of surviving then you do dying…

"Marina?" I jolted in surprise.

"Uhh…yes?" I asked softly between pants.

"Oh my god I saw the xeno…and you didn't reply and of god I thought you were dead…" I was glad at least Sam cared for my well being, I stood my legs shaking either from adrenalin or from fear I didn't know all I knew was I need to get to the open and find some group, because two heads are better then one. I moved along the corridor my motion detector becoming my new best friend, as I pushed along I found no signs that there would be anyone living when I found them…blood trails that painted the walls a sickly color of crimson, I turned and walked down a flight of steps, finally finding a door. I held back a cry of relief ran to the door, only to stop hearing the sound of a battle erupting outside.

"God damn xeno's!" Gun fire sounded and screams of humans and xenos permeated through the thick metal door, I froze listening then turned to the console.

"Damn…" It was a corneal scan, and I wasn't high enough on the list to be able to open the door.

"Someone get that door open we need shel—gah!" I fell back from the door, the dots on my motion detector going out one by one. I leaned back against the wall, freezing as I heard the beeps from the outside terminal, I froze as the gears hissed and the large metal door rose up. I hesitated as light filtered in from the outside the ground was littered with bodies. I slowly walked out and looked I found some cartages, I silently thanked the fallen officers and prayed they hadn't suffered too long.

"Marina?" I stood.

"Yeah?' I asked looking around above me, I paused hearing that beeping again. I circled quickly taking in my surroundings nothing, no xenos, no friendlies….I held my breath.

"HA HA HA HA HA—" I froze my heart stopping. I looked up and saw something, I have no clue what but there had been a flash then…it was gone, I ran then booking it away from the cite…I followed the marker to an abandoned building…and there I locked myself in leaning against the door.

"God…what the fuck have we gotten into…"

**Alright please read and review **


	3. New enemies

**Alright here is the next chapter, I don't own AVP though I wish I did. **

**And thank you to the commenters I appreciate the feed back!**

I fell back from the door my heart calmed a little.

"Marina!" I yelped and glared to a wall as I turned on my comm.

"Fuck it Sam you want me to survive cause I'm not if you keep shouting into the mic!" I heard I notable pause and sighed.

"Sorry Sam…I just heard something out there and I'm kind of frazzled."

"Damn if your frazzled I'm glad I'm in here…wait that's what I wanted to tell you! I am inside the compound you just ran into if you head down the hallway you should find the door to the room I'm in." I sighed and mumbled some choice words but followed her instructions as I reached the door she had told me about I pushed the button to open it but it beep, the thing flashing power source had been removed. I growled anger but I moved searching the area then I noticed the block, the two handles and bright power core one of the only lights in the dark room, as I knelt down I noticed a flash of movement I turned and held in a scream as a small white…bug looking thing skittered around on the metallic floor a few feet from me…The bug seemed to notice me because it froze then with lightning fast speed reared and darted toward me, I wasn't fast enough at grabbing my gun and before I could say damn it the thing leaped .

(Predator's POV)

Kainde Nihkou'te stood on the highest point overlooking the human's compound he watched as the three young bloods he had brought here on their Chiva searched the area, two had already begun claiming trophies and marking themselves with the blood of the Kainde Amedha the ultimate prey.

"Kainde Nihkou'te!" One of the young bloods called to him he glared it was the youngest of the group and sadly the most unworthy, he believed himself higher then the rest because his family line was strong he had never faired well in the training before hand but his Sire insisted he go…Kainde shook his head and looked to the pup.

"What Kwei Jehdin?" Kainde watched the pup.

"There are oomans here!" He watched the pup with guarded eyes oomans…must have been what the clan ship had fired upon after their departure.

"Leave them to their fate." Kainde moved on then to scoot ahead checking his wrist computer a few seconds finding the young bloods signals and making sure the pups would not be overwhelmed. He stopped pausing to watched as a few Kainde Amedha attacked a group of armed oomans they panicked like every other time he had watched the Pyode Amedha another terms used to describe the oomans that had killed off their own planet at first the race of Yautja had been displeased the humans though it seemed a figured a way into the vast reaches of space…and with this came a bigger challenge something his kind never backed down from. Kainde watched as the group slowly lessened either dying or being pulled into the shadows by the Kainde Amedha. One he noticed tried to get back inside, as if that would save him he watched with little emotion the hunter never cares for the prey. The ooman wasn't quick enough he bleed out before the metal door had fully risen. Then he noticed something, in the darkness there was movement…at first he thought it to be another Kainde Amedha…but no it was another ooman, female it had long hair, that usually constituted in his mind it was female, she was small in frame he watched her she knelt down by fallen comrades whispering something under her breath as she took what seemed to be ammunition…from his perch he could her the racing beat of her heart watching her as she darted quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHA—" Kainde looked up to see Kwei Jehdin perched across from him he had activated the recording device and watched with no small amount od glee as the female like a deer looked up wide eyed and fled…He growled and looked to the pup speaking slowly.

"If you try killing one of the oomans I shall not assist you should you fall…" The pup chuckled.  
"I won't need your help!" And with that he watched the pup leap onto a connecting building and disappear from his line of vision.

(Marina)

I held up my hand just in time to whack the bug like created it gave a shrill cry and I pulled out my pistol took quick aim and fired, the thing staggered and died.

"What the fuck!" I screamed the gun still pointed at the carcass as I leaned against the wall for support.

"Okay move Marina…" I pushed off the wall and grabbed the power source the thing was freaking heavy as I lugged it over to the powering station for the door. Placing it in the white light changed to red and the door slid open with a small hiss.

"*Cough* Marina?' I ran in and closed the door leaning against the cool metal.

"Sam?" I looked up there stood my best friend we both stood frozen for a moment then I ran to her.

"Oh God I thought you were dead!" She hugged me close as I did her. We pulled apart her green eyes alight with happiness.

"Come in…anyone?" Well looked to the main console.

"This is Corporal Samantha what is your status?" There was a brief chuckle.

"This is group 16 we are in the club and power is running!" The music in the background confirmed the soldier's position.

"Good—"

"Oh god we have company!" Someone in the background cried out then I heard that familiar scream.

"Damn it we need back up!" Sam looked to me I nodded.  
"I have one here she'll be there!" She broke contact then looked to me.

'Marina—"

"I joined the marines for a reason…" I turned smiling to her "I also always hated backing down from a fight." I pushed the door terminal and sprinted out into the dark hallway.

"Alright I sent the coordinates to the head piece." I stayed silent thanking Sam in my mind as I pushed from the facility back into the open. I panted softly taking a quick look up nothing flashed no mechanical sounding laughter to taunt me. I followed the marker my motion detector beeped softly then I froze pushing against a near by building. But just as the dot had appeared it disappeared. I growled annoyed beyond comprehension, I resumed my pace and ran to the club pausing outside the open door…nothing awaited me in the dark depths… I stepped forward the lights flicked in the hallway poster painted the hallway…gross a synthoid strip joint I understand people have needs but really? I shook my head ignoring the…provocative posses of the synthetic female stripper. I found the elevator with ease and made my way up. The problem was…I couldn't hear anyone or any music as I had when Sam and I had first received the transmission. Stepping into the small metal elevator I went to the second floor.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Seems like the power was some how cut can u get it back on?" I heard a few mumbled words and some buttons, the elevator doors creaked open and I screamed. Before me was a massacre but not a regular bug attack, holy hell no…some of the bodies had been strung up like…deli meat and the skin stripped from the bone. The flashing lights and music did nothing to calm me.

"Marina?" I stared at the bodies fear coiling in my chest oh god I wanted to faint to die something this wasn't something I was trained for.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we are in some serious trouble…" She paused choosing her next words carefully.

"Meaning?"

"I am staring at the fucking group 16 all strung up like pigs!" Her line went silent I winced every time the sound of blood dripping onto the floor over the pounding bass of the club music.

"If they are dead you should try—"

"Fuck!" I shouted hearing my motion detector going nuts…I turned and from the shadows poured out 6 xenos…  
"Fuck this!" I growled pulling out my gun as I backed up I shot hitting each one in the head usually I was a good aim but they moved faster then I had given them credit for and I was losing bullets… But someone was looking out for me as the last xeno came at me I shot it…I sighed.

"Marina I can divert power to the elevator and get you out of there."

"Thank you!" I pushed my way to the elevator taking the longer route so that I would not step in or slip into xeno blood. I was so close to the elevator when something grabbed me from behind.

"AH!" I gave a cry as whatever it was pulled me down…it was a xeno…a big ass xeno I lay there frozen how could I not have noticed my motion detector? The thing hissed in my ear, its claws digging into my back I held back a whimper as the thing nuzzled my hair its saliva dripping onto my bare flesh oh god please let it just kill me now! I felt it rear up ready to strike…I closed my eyes and waited. Then the weight of the xeno left my back, the thing giving a strangled cry I acted on instinct moving away from the dying creature, there it lay with…a spear sticking out of its cranium.

"Holy—"

"HAHAHAHAHA—" That was enough to make me jolt and run for the cover of the blessed elevator.

"Marina?" I paused then as the door closed.

'Sam?"

"Okay either die or talk to me much sooner!" I chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm trying here Sam."

"Fuck you…now listen, I am having the elevator transfer you to the lower units there is a soldier down there waiting he'll take you to the next outpost got it?" I sighed.

"Thanks Sam."

Kwei Jehdin pulled the spear from the dead Kainde Amedha, kicking the carcass growling. The ooman female would be his to claim and his to kill…

**Okie dokie please give me some feed back and I will have translations at the end. **

**Kwei Jehdin; Sly one **

**Kainde Amedha; Hard meat (Or also known as Xenomorph to humans)**

**Kainde Nihkou'te; Hard Tusks **

**Pyode Amedha; Soft meat (Or human) **

**Ooman: Slang in Yuatja to mean human **

**Yuatja: Predator race**

**Much of this terminology came from the ever helpful site called The Hunted I recommend them if you wish to create a AVP story and will be using Yuatjatian dialect. **


End file.
